


Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

by winkwonk



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expanded ending for Book 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

The sky over Earth was an endless black void, and the wind that rustled the fur on his back howled mournfully. He had chosen a good night for stealth. For this mission, there would be no cloaking device, no ship, no back-up. Even one of his magnificent alien monster morphs would be too much of a risk.

Still, the fortress was heavily guarded, and his flimsy human disguise would have been too weak to take on such defenses. In his own body, and with the help of the deafening wind, he'd be able to sneak up on the guards and kill them before they could draw a breath. Let alone a weapon.

And so, armed with nothing more than a primitive tank of gasoline and the shiny silver device, Visser Three stepped gracefully into the domain of Esplin 9466 the Not As Cool. He looked down at the silver thing in his hand, which had been engraved with an image that vaguely resembled the lower half of a human female. The human minion who provided it had called it a "zippy", and assured him that it was the very best, and that Tom, his host, was an expert on all the coolest and best Earth items.

Visser Three looked down at the zippy. <Humans are insane.> he muttered to the only person who was there to listen. Alloran did not respond.

But even his host was surprised when they rounded the corner, tailblade prepared for a fight. The guards had abandoned their posts--not that there was much left to abandon. Something, had barreled through the walls of the fortress, clearing a path straight through the center. Had his brother succumbed to his host's mental illness and driven a construction vehicle through it?

Visser Three stared at the wreckage with all four eyes for a moment, before chalking it up to his twin being a weak and inferior fool.

Something behind him! Visser Three swiveled his stalk eyes, then turned, cautiously. Of course, _now_ his host had plenty to say, all of it unhelpful. Visser Three ignored him, because a large striped cat had appeared from the shadows. It was a cat the Visser knew well.

And in its mouth, it held a red gasoline tank similar to his own.

They stared each other down for a long, very intense moment.

Then gave each other a slow nod.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a weird book. That was a weird ending.
> 
> Title courtesy of William Blake, natch.


End file.
